Highschool of the Dead:Shadows
by spartan1082
Summary: In this city he was known by many names, the dark omen, the angel of death, but there was one name that people always called him…the Night Hunter. can Takashi and his friends trust him? rated m for language
1. Chapter 1

HIGH-SCHOOL OF THE DEAD: SHADOWS

Chapter one: enter the vigilante

Night had fallen over the city yet again. It wasn't a normal night now any more. Street lamps flickered ominously; blood was strewn across the street. Vehicles were either smashed into buildings, walls, each other or left abandoned, several buildings were burning in the distance thick black smoke poured into the night sky. The city was silent…but it wasn't abandoned. Out in the streets _they_ shuffled around aimlessly. They looked like normal humans at first but at second glance you would be able to see they were anything but human, their skin was cold and grey, their eyes were completely white with dark circles around them, and some of them were missing limbs or large chunks of flesh. They were the living dead in other words zombies. And they were the reason the world had ended two weeks ago.

Up on the roof of an old factory a lone figure stood watching over the carnage and destruction. The light of the flames burning in the distance reflected off his crimson red eyes. He sighed as he watched a zombie drag a dead body into the park. In this city he was known buy many names, the dark omen, the angel of death, but there was one name that people always called him…the Night Hunter. Before the world ended he had been a very famous vigilante in this city. The factory he was in had been had been his home since he was six, since that….incident. he shook his head shaking those awful memories out of his mind. After that had happened he devoted himself to killing the scum of the world; rapists, psychos serial killers, gangs, ECT. He was called Night Hunter because he always came out at night and each morning his prey was found dead next to a crimson spiral drawn in their blood. Now he had devoted himself to helping people escape from the living dead as well as the dangerous people who still lurked in the city. "Everyday this world just keeps getting shittier." He muttered before sitting back down in his fold out chair and looking up the sky. Now that there was pretty much no lights in the city the stars were completely visible. Looking up at the stars he started to get very sleepy soon his eyes closed and for the first time in two weeks he let sleep take over him

- FLASHBACK -

He was in his room with his mother as they played their favorite game; battleship.

"That isn't fair I sunk your destroyer and you know it." He shouted.

His mother grinned. "Sorry kiddo but you missed again. You must be having some seriously bad luck tonight."It looked like steam was coming out of his ears when she said that.

"OH YEAH?...WELL…TAG!" he shouted hitting his mothers arm then running away.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" she shouted running after him.

After fifteen minutes the two were on the floor panting and laughing.

"You two having fun?" his father asked leaning against the doorway. The boy grinned at his father in response. Suddenly a loud crash echoed throughout the house.

- END FLASHBACK -

He shot up in a cold sweat breathing heavily. He took a moment to collect himself then looked out on the city again the sun was rising in the distance. Seeing the sun he finally collected himself and stood up. He leaned on the edge and watched the sun rise. "It's been two weeks since the dead rose and the world ended… yet the world seems to be the same as its always been." He mused to himself. To him the only thing good about this world was that the bad people were getting eaten alive. He smirked at the thought. He was brought out of his thoughts by a faint noise he quickly looked around and saw the faint outlines of seven people walking down Fifth Avenue. He picked up his binoculars to get a better look.

They were still human that was pretty clear to him.

"7 people, 2 males, 5 females. One adult, one child, five high schoolers." He murmured identifying them. The first guy who appeared to be the leader looked to be around his age, wore a dark blue shirt, a high-school jacket and jeans, had semi-spiky light black hair, yellow gray eyes and a serious expression on his face. The weapon he carried was a Ithaca m35 shotgun. The second male was rather large but he looked military he wore glasses, had semi-long black hair wore the same clothes as the leader and wore a Kevlar vest over his jacket. He was armed with a knights SR equipped with a scope. He was looking around nervously as if expecting a fight to start. A little five year old girl skipping was happily next to him singing some kids song. One of the high school girls was nagging the fat kid, she had long pink hair and had braided them into pig tails and like him she wore glasses but the young vigilante couldn't but admit she looked damn good in them. He snickered at that thought before looking back down at them. The adult of the group was at least twenty four years old she had long blonde hair wore a school nurse's uniform and carried a medical bag. He snickered when he saw the fat guy steal a look at her rather large bust. The other two high school girls walked behind the group's leader the first girl had brown hair and eyes and carried a Springfield m1a1. She looked between the second girl and the leader with what seemed to be jealousy. The second girl had long purple hair and carried a katana which was strapped to her. She was smiling calmly at the leader even though he wasn't looking at her.

He continued to observe the group as they walked down the street making sure they were safe. Then he noticed movement coming from a nearby ally. Quickly shifting his attention from the group to the ally he spotted a group of thugs armed with knives, pistols, and one with a shotgun watching the group staring at the girls with hungry lustful eyes. He immediately knew that they didn't have any good intentions in mind as he watched them silently pursue the group and cursed. "Well it looks like someone needs to save their asses." He muttered. He then opened up a nearby locker inside were four weapons: an M4 assault rifle with a scope attachment, a 44 magnum, a katana, and a combat knife. He grabbed each of the weapons then took off.

Takashi felt uneasy. Ever since they left the mall things had been as usual the zombies were still everywhere and they fought them off as usual. But now that they were in this part of the city there were practically no zombies. It was unnerving to him and what was worse was that he felt as if someone was watching their every move.

"Hey mister Kohta what are you looking for?" he heard Alice say.

"Yeah fatty you've been looking around this whole place as if you were expecting someone to attack us." Saya sneered.

"Well this is the part of the city that the Night Hunter has been in the most" he said excitedly pointing at a crimson spiral.

"You mean that vigilante who always leaves that mark in criminal's blood?" Asked Takashi remembering the news reports he had seen in his dorm.

"Yeah he's taken down more criminals than all of the police forces in the country combined! Hell he even stopped a major drug trade in this city single-handedly when the police found the ware house they had all the drugs stored in all the criminals were dead. They were all shot, cut up or stabbed. The rounds were from an M4 and a 44 magnum and according to a hostage the criminals had taken the cuts and stabs came from a katana. He said he saw him take down twenty of the sixty guys with one. Apparently he's one hell of a swordsman." Kohta exclaimed Saeko being the swords master of the group raised an eyebrow at this.

"This guy actually saw the Night Hunter?" Asked Shizuka

Not really he said he stayed in the shadow so no would really see him but he said he saw the crimson spiral on the shoulder of the guys jacket." he replied

Takashi nodded. "So what you think we'll see him?"

Saya snorted. "I doubt it. He's probably left the city or gotten eaten or killed and if he is still here the guy doesn't like to be seen so it's very unlikely that we will see him."

"Well then we won't have to worry about him getting in our way." A lecherous voice spoke from behind them. The group turned to see 15 armed thugs closing in on them five were armed with pistols while the rest were armed with knives except for their leader. Takashi stepped forward readying his shotgun.

"What do you want?" he asked cautiously.

The leader who held an automatic shotgun laughed. "What do you think? we want your girlfriends here kid."

The rest of the thugs snickered and eyed the girls hungrily.

Takashi pumped his shotgun and aimed it at the leader. "Not gonna happen." he said

Then one of the guys ran forward and grabbed Alice

"ALICE!" Kohta shouted while the rest of the group looked on in horror.

"Make one move I cut the kid open." The thug hissed holding his knife towards the little girl's throat while she whimpered in fear.

Takashi glared at the thugs angrily. "Bastards." He hissed

The leader just smirked before looking at the girls. "Now who should go first?...how 'bout you Blondie?" he sneered walking towards Shizuka.

In a nearby ally the barrel of an M4 poked out of the shadows and aimed at the head of the thug holding Alice.

Shizuka looked on in horror as the thug moved closer.

"Oh I know I'm gonna enjoy this." he laughed.

Right at that moment a gun shot rang out followed by the sick sound of a bullet breaking through skull and brain; then a hole appeared on the forehead of the thug holding Alice.

Blood began rapidly leaking out of the hole and the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head before he let go of Alice and slumped to the ground.

"What the hell?" Snarled the leader he glared at the group. "Which one of you brats killed him?" He snarled.

"They aren't the ones you should be worried about." Another voice spoke from behind them all.

They all turned to see sixteen year old glaring at them. The boy had long spiky jet black hair with red streaks he wore a black jacket with a fur like tuft around the neck as well as a pair of white gloves. He held an M4, had a 44 magnum in the pocket of his jeans and a katana blade strapped to his back.

"Who the hell are you?" the leader growled.

The teen didn't answer he only looked over the thugs as if analyzing the best way to take them down.

"What the hell is that guy doing?" Takashi thought.

Suddenly one of the thugs gasped.

"The hell's wrong with you?" the leader growled

"B-b-b-boss…c-c-check out his jacket." He stuttered

Everyone then looked at his jacket at first there didn't see anything special then they saw it…imprinted on both shoulders of his jacket was the crimson spiral.

"It can't be…" Rei gasped.

"Night Hunter" Saeko murmered.

"No way" Saya whispered.

The thug leader snorted. "You're all kidding me right? You don't actually believe this kid is the Night Hunter do you? I mean look at him! He's just as old as these brats." With that he threw back his head and laughed the rest of the thugs joined him half halfheartedly.

The teen took advantage of their distraction and in one swift motion he slung his M4 over his shoulder and drew his magnum then dashed towards the leader with amazing speed.

"Holy crap he's fast!" Takashi thought

The leader suddenly stopped laughing the looked down to see the barrel of a 44 magnum pressing into his chest. Then he looked up into the red eyes of the teenage vigilante.

"You should have never attacked these people or underestimated me." He growled. "Scum like you are even lower than the zombies. Hell those things are a lot more civilized than you are because I don't see them trying to kill or rape each other. You deserve to die." He snarled with contempt in his voice. With that he pulled the trigger blowing a large hole in the guy. He hit the ground with a loud thud. Dead.

"Two dead" he muttered before looking at the remaining men. "Thirteen to go."

One overconfident guy eager to avenge his leader ran forward preparing to stab him.

The Night Hunter quickly holstered his pistol drew his katana and sliced the attackers head off then dashed towards the remaining thugs.

They were all to stunned to move so he took advantage of it and slashed the throats of three of them. "5 dead 10 to go."

The rest snapped out of their trance and took aim with their pistols or tried to stab him.

The teen quickly dodged the bullets and blocked several knife strikes one came at him from behind so he drew his magnum and blew his head off the he turned the gun on the five men holding pistols.

Five shots. five bodies hit the ground.

"That takes care of the pricks with the guns." He muttered.

One of them attempted to stab him from behind. He quickly grabbed him by his wrist and broke it making him cry out in pain before he pulled out his combat knife and stabbed him in the face.

Another thug slashed at him and he blocked the strike with his sword then punched the guy in the nose breaking it; then sliced his stomach open and kicked him to the ground.

Three thugs remained.

One attempted to rush him. The teen jumped, did a mid-air flip and as he landed sliced the man in half then tossed his knife and sword as fast as he could towards the last two.

The knife hit the first guy in the face while the sword pierced the second guys chest. They were both dead before they hit the ground.

Takashi and his friends could not believe what they had just seen. This guy had killed 15 guys in less than 3 minutes.

The teen then walked over yanked his knife out of the first guys face the then tore his sword out of the second guys body cutting him open in the process. Blood poured out of him like a river. Saeko eyed the teen with interest and intrigue while everyone else eyed him with awe and fear.

The teen then turned his cold red eyed gaze on them making everyone but Saeko flinch.

"Were any of you hurt?" he asked in his cold voice.

"N-n-no." Saya stammered.

"Oh relax you idiots I'm not here to hurt you." He said with an annoyed tone

The group relaxed then Saeko stepped forward and bowed.

"Thank you for your aid Night Hunter. We are all grateful for your rescue." She said

The teen nodded then his eyes widened and he clutched his thigh and doubled over in pain.

"Shit" he growled in pain. "Looks like one of them managed to land a hit on me."

Blood leaked out of the wound rapidly. "Damn he's hurt pretty bad." Thought Takashi. He then looked at Shizuka who nodded in reply and took out her medical supplies and walked towards the injured boy.

The teen looked up to see Shizuka and the others approaching him so he quickly pulled out his magnum and aimed it in their direction causing them to halt.

"Get away…" he growled

"Look we're only trying to help you so just put down the gun." Said Saeko calmly

"Why should I trust you?" He asked

"Because you risked your life to save ours and we want to repay you." Said Rei

"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself." He replied coldly.

"I don't understand why would you think we would harm you after you saved us?" asked Takashi

"I have my reasons." He said

"Look you were injured because of us. Please let us help you." Said Saeko

"I told you I don't need any help I can take care of myself." He growled.

At this point Saya got really mad. "LOOK ASSHOLE WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU. I UNDERSTAND YOU'RE A LONE WARRIOR TYPE OF GUY BUT FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP ACTING LIKE A TOUGH GUY AND LET US HELP YOU BECAUSE WITH A WOUND LIKE THAT YOU COULD DIE!" she shouted angrily.

The teenage vigilante glared at her than at the nurse.

"It's true." said Shizuka. "If we don't stitch that wound up you could bleed to death"

The teen considered this then felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked to see Alice.

"Please let us help you mister I don't want to see you die." She said with that child-like innocence of hers.

The teen looked at her for a minute then sighed. "Fine" he grumbled.

Immediately Shizuka start to work on stitching up the wound while everyone else watched.

"So…are you the real Night Hunter?" Asked Saya

"Ask them." He replied pointing at the dead thugs.

Saya grimaced looking at the bodies.

He's the real deal alright but my question is why are you still around? I thought you would've left the city or gotten killed by zombies or psychos during the chaos." Said Takashi

The teen snorted. "It's going to take a lot more than a few psychos and an army of walking dead to kill me."

"Oh really? It looks like you would have died today from that wound if you didn't let us help you." Saya noted

"I could have patched myself up back at my hideout smart-ass but you insisted on helping me." He growled

Saya scowled and started to say something but Takashi glared at her silently telling her to shut up.

"Anyway you never answered my question." Said Takashi

"I'm still here for two reasons: one: I have no place else to go; and two I need to help people like you who are still human and sane escape the zombies as well as the people who went crazy." He explained

"Well what about family I mean wouldn't your parents be worried about you? Do they even know what you do?" Asked Rei

The teen flinched hearing that. "They died when I was six" he said quietly.

Everyone then decide to stop questioning him.

"There! All finished it will sting for a little while but you'll be okay" said Shizuka as she put the finishing touches on the stitches.

The teen stood back up and let out a hiss of pain.

"Thanks." He grunted

Suddenly a shuffling noise was heard followed by loud moaning

They all turned to see a horde of zombies shuffling down the street towards them.

Takashi cursed."Shit looks the noise we made attracted them."

The teen looked from the group to the zombies then back at the group

"Follow me" he ordered before taking off

The group immediately dashed after him.

"By the way" Saeko shouted "what's your name?"

The teen turned to look at her for a moment. She could have swore that he saw fire in his eyes

"You can call me Shadow." He said in an ominous tone

TBC…

the first chapter of my first fanfic

also my OC is based off the human form and personality of shadow the hedgehog. and while he calls himself Shadow that is not his real name

to see what my OC looks like please go to my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD: SHADOWS

Chapter two: the hunters home

The sound of an automatic weapon rang out through the street followed by the sound of several bodies hitting the ground. The teenage vigilante calling himself Shadow ejected the empty clip from his M4, quickly slid in another clip, took aim, and blew the heads off of another group of zombie in a burst of automatic fire.

"Lets move!" he said breaking into a sprint with the others following close behind

"You do realize the gunfire will attract more of them don't you?" Saya asked for the umpteenth time

Shadow glanced back at her with an annoyed expression then turned back to look where he was going just in time to kick down a zombie. She was really starting to piss him off. They had been running for several hours now because the shortcut to the factory had been blocked off by zombies and she kept on nagging him about many different things from where to go and what weapons to use and he was really getting irritated. They continued to run down the street for another five minutes and they all started to wonder where Shadow was taking them. Shadow then stopped and held up his hand motioning for them to stop. They held back while he crept up the side of the building and leaned past the corner to look down the street. There was the factory but shuffling towards them was a large horde of zombies. He quickly ducked back behind the building.

"Well?" Saya demanded

"My hideout is just ahead but there's a ton of zombies between here and there."

Takashi cursed while everyone else looked nervous.

Well it looks we'll have to find another way around." Saya sighed.

"That's one way but where's the fun in that." Shadow said with a smirk pulling out a bottle with a cloth in it

"What are you thinking?" Asked Takashi.

Shadow didn't answer. He only pulled out a lighter. Kohta's eyes lit up seeing what he was doing.

"Oh cool! you're gonna hit em with Molotov cocktails?"

"That's the plan." he replied opening up a nearby cardboard box filled with them. He handed one to each member of the group except for Alice.

"Lets go." He said leading them into the street. He then lit the clothes of all their bottles.

"On my mark." He ordered. They all pulled back their arms.

"3…."

"I gotta bad feeling about this." Rei whispered to Saya

"2…."

"This is gonna kick ass!" Kohta said excitedly

"1!" with that they all tossed their bottles which left a trail of smoke through the air then smashed in the middle of the horde creating a massive fireball that engulfed them all. The group watched as the zombies were burned to a crisp while a few stragglers walked towards them. Shadow raised his rifle to take them out but Saya grabbed on to it.

"You idiot didn't you hear what I told you earlier? Its bad enough we had to bomb those things but do you need to make more noise? You'll only bring an army down on us you idiot! They only respond to sound so quit trying to-"Shadow cut her off by shoving his rifle into her and knocking her to the ground making everyone gasp.

"What the he-Shut up." Shadow snarled cutting her off.

"Ever since we met all you have done is bitch and complain and it's really getting on my nerves. I've had a lot more experience with these things than you have so just shut the hell up!" he barked angrily.

Saya looked up at him fearfully and nodded. He was right he did have a lot more experience with these situations then any of them and a lot more dangerous than any of them could imagine. He was not someone she could afford to make an enemy out of.

"If you really want me to stop shooting then I guess I'll do this the old fashioned way." He said as he drew his sword, dashed forward, and cut them all down in a few swift moves. By then the fire had died out and the street was clear. The group moved towards the factory and Shadow kicked down the door and led them through the abandoned building. He quickly spotted his latter and jumped onto it and climbed it followed by everyone else. Soon they found themselves on the roof. They all took a moment to look around and catch their breath.

"So your hideout is an abandoned factory?" Takashi observed. Shadow nodded in reply

"There isn't anything up here except a fold out chair and a makeshift fire pit." Rei observed. "Don't you have anywhere to sleep or eat or that stuff?"

"This is only my look out area my room is over there." He said pointing at a trap door in the corner.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kohta exclaimed picking up a very big gun. "A barrette .50 caliber sniper rifle! This is one of the most powerful rifles in the world and was originally developed for and used in M2 Browning machine guns. It developed by a guy named Ronnie Barrett who began his work in the early 1980s and the first working rifles were available in 1982, hence the designation M82. Barrett designed every single part of the weapon personally and then went on to market the weapon and mass produce it out of his own pocket. He continued to develop his rifle through the 1980s, and developed the improved M82A1 rifle by 1986. The first conventional military success was the sale of about 100 M82A1 rifles to the Swedish Army in 1982. Major success followed in 1990, when the United States armed forces purchased significant numbers of the M82A1 during operations Desert Shield and Desert Storm in Kuwait and Iraq. About 125 rifles were initially bought by the United States Marine Corps, and orders from Army and-"GIVE IT A REST FATTIE!" Saya shouted breaking him out of his rant.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "You seem to know your weapons. I'm impressed." He commented

"I went through army training during a trip to America where I was taught by a black water instructor for a month." Kohta told him.

Shadow nodded in reply before turning away to clean his weapons.

"I don't trust this guy." Saya whispered.

"Why because he decided he didn't want to hear you nag him?" Takashi snickered.

Saya turned red hearing that. "I mean that he completely unpredictable instead of trying to avoid fights he goes looking for them. If he comes with us it would be suicide. Not to mention the fact that he might go crazy."

"I have to disagree with you on this."Said Saeko." He is very sane I can assure you. You seem to forget who he is. A strong man who has able to hold his own for a very long time and if what Kohta said is true he is capable of bringing down whole armies. His skills with a sword rival mine, his knowledge and skill with guns matches Kohtas, he may be smarter than Saya" she paused to see Saya fuming. "And like Takashi he is a natural leader. He would be a great asset to us."

"Saeko is right. We should try to stay with this guy if he will allow it he could help us find me and Takashi's parents a lot faster. And if he was able to survive this like this even before the outbreak he definitely won't go psycho."Said Rei

Well we don't even know if this guy is the real Night Hunter. He could be just some faker for all we know." Saya argued.

"If he's an imposter then how was he able to kill those guys like that?" Takashi asked

Saya opened her mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything to say.

Alice simply looked on not really understanding the situation, Shizuka was spacing out, zeke was chasing his tail, and Kohta was drooling over the massive sniper rifle.

The group continued to argue about it for a little while longer while the sun set in the distance.

Shadow turned his attention from his weapons back to the group. Unknown to them he was hearing everything they were saying. Apparently they were debating whether or not to bring him with them to where ever it was they were going. The pink haired girl didn't seem to like him but the group's leader and the other two girls were keen on taking him with them but he already knew his decision. He wanted no part of what they were doing he had his own duties to fulfill and going with them would only cause trouble. He had to make sure they left by next morning. The sun was setting in the distance.

"Today went by pretty fast." he mused to himself.

Shadow stared off at the sun while the group bickered some more.

An hour later they were all sitting down around the make shift fire pit eating dinner that shadow had cooked. Everyone stayed silent while they ate. Shadow had his back to them while he ate.

"Hey Shadow how exactly did you take down that major drug trade we heard about on the news?" the fat kid asked breaking the silence getting everyones attention. Shadow kept his back turned to them.

"What's it matter to you?" he asked.

"Well I just think that it was so awesome how-you think killing people is awesome?" Shadow growled turning towards him. The fat kid flinched seeing the look he was giving him.

"There was nothing awesome about that night those people were doing horrible things. I found bodies of victims they had tortured, raped, and killed in one of the storage rooms and the smell…I can still smell it. They did all that for money so I punished them for it that's all there is to the story." He said standing up to face the group. Everyone was silent as Shadow glared at them.

"You leave first thing tomorrow morning." He said.

The leader nodded. "By the way we never really did introduce ourselves. I'm Takashi Komuro"

"K-K-Kohta Hirano." The fat kid said nervously.

"Rei Miyamoto." Said the brown haired girl.

"Saeko Busujima." Said the purple haired girl.

"Saya Takagi." The pink haired girl said giving him a dirty look which he returned.

"I'm Shizuka Marikawa." Said the blond women.

"I'm Alice Maresato and this is Zeke." Said the little girl holding up the dog who barked at him.

Shadow nodded turned away.

"Hey Shadow? we need to ask you a favor." Said Rei.

"I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no." he replied

"What?"

Shadow turned back to look at them. "You want me to go with you to help find their parents." He said pointing at Takashi and Rei. "And my answer is no. I have duties to fulfill and they don't involve going with you."

"Oh and why not!" Saya shouted angrily.

"There could still be people out there in the city who need my help and going with you would prevent me from helping them." He said glaring at her.

"We ARE people who need help." She shot back.

"I gave you my help already. You don't need me anymore So stop telling me otherwise you idiot."

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT! I'M A GENIUS!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU ACT LIKE IT?"

"ME SURVIVING THIS LONG IS PROOF OF IT!"

"WELL YOU LOOKED PRETTY SCREWED WHEN I FOUND YOU!"

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"

"SAYA THAT'S ENOUGH!" Takashi shouted.

"But-"Takashi cut her off with a stern look.

"She does have a good point though. Why can't you help us? We could really use it and you said its your duty to help people like us." He said.

Shadow grunted. "you guys are well armed, you have a medical expert, two people who are trained for situations like this, a….brain if that's what you call her." He muttered looking at Saya with disgust while she fumed angrily. "And you Takashi. A natural leader. You don't need me." He said turning his back to them.

"I can see your point but we aren't as strong as we seem. We're exhausted, low on ammunition, food and medical supplies, we keep getting into battles that we barely survive and we have a child that we have to take care of. At the rate we're going we aren't going to last long out there that's why we need your help."

Shadow did not respond.

"Chances are that there are a lot more people where our parents are and they might not be doing well right now. I'm not demanding that you come with us but try to understand our position. You say your duty is to help innocent people right? Well here's an opportunity for you. Besides what if your parents were over there?"

Shadow clenched his fists and spoke through gritted teeth. "I told you before my parents are dead."

"oh…yeah…sorry."

"Don't bother." Shadow grunted

"well it's your choice…but just consider what I said." Takashi murmered.

Shadow then walked over to his room and pulled out several sleeping bags and tossed them to the group then jumped down the trapdoor and pulled it shut.

"That went well." Saya grumbled

"We should try to convince him some more in the morning." Said Rei.

Saeko shook her head. "No he has made his decision and we must respect it."

Takashi nodded in agreement. "Saeko's right there's no point in trying to convince him anymore he isn't going to listen."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to sleep." Said Shizuka with a yawn.

"yeah we should probably get some rest if were gonna get anywhere tomorrow." Takashi sighed.

The group said their good nights got into their sleeping bags. A few minutes later they were all asleep.

A few minutes after everyone had fallen asleep. The trap door in the corner opened and Shadow emerged from it. He looked over the group for a few seconds as they slept then walked over to the edge of the building and looked out over the city.

"If I just stay in one area alone…will I be doing more harm than good?" he thought to himself as he stared out in to the night thinking about Takashi's words.

"What if he's right? What if I'm just sending these guys to die tomorrow?"

Shadow continued his thoughts for several more minutes when a whimper broke him out of his thoughts. He turned to see the little girl Alice crying and shivering in her sleep.

"Mommy…Daddy…" She murmured.

It was their and then Shadow made his decision.

"All right everyone up." Said Takashi.

Everyone slowly got up yawning and groaning.

"Takashiiiii!" Shizuka whined. "Why do we have to get up so early?"

"Because that guy doesn't want us here so we need to get out of his hair before he does anything to us." He replied.

"Finally we get away from that asshole." Saya grumbled.

Takashi rolled his eyes.

"Wait we don't even know what part of the city we 're in how are we supposed to get to where we're going now?" asked Rei.

Takashi cursed.

"Does anyone have a map?" Asked Kohta

" I know this city very well we aren't going to need a map." A voice from behind them said

They all turned to see Shadow walkin towards them carrying a large duffel bag filled with weapons ammo, and medical supplies.

"We?" asked Takashi trying to fight back a grin

Shadow nodded. "Yeah now pack up we leave in ten minutes

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD: SHADOWS

Chapter 3: Highway to Hell

A rotting groaning, rotting, drooling, creature that used to be a man dragged itself across the street. Blood dripping from its mouth as it limped around looking for fresh flesh to chomp on. A sound came from behind it and whirled around ready to attack whoever was there but wound up with the barrel of a .44 magnum in its mouth. The zombie let out a groan before the person holding the gun pulled the trigger making the creatures head explode. The body collapsed to the ground with a thud.

"That's Disgusting!" Saya groaned watching the blood poor out of the stump that used to be a neck. Shadow ignored her, holstered his pistol and unslung his m4.

"Keep moving." He told everyone then turned back to where he was walking. The group continued down the road. Shadow casually lifted his rifle with one arm, pointed it to his side at a zombie lumbering around the nearby park and without even looking or aiming fired and blew the zombies head head off.

"WILL YOU STOP SHOWING OFF? YOU'RE ONLY GONNA BRING MORE OF THEM HERE!" Saya shouted.

"Then I'll be sure to kill them all." He replied simply.

Takashi snickered as Saya yelled at Shadow again but the teenage vigilante completely ignored her. He simply lifted his rifle again and shot another zombie.

"Has anyone ever told you you're the most annoying bitch in the world?" Shadow asked starting to get annoyed at her ranting. Saya turned bright red while everyone else fought to contain their laughter. Shadow then halted at the street corner making everyone stop. Shadows eyes narrowed from the sound coming from around the corner while everyone else readied their weapons except for alice who ran into Shizukas arms in fear. The sound of at least a hundred drooling, rotting,decaying, undead freaks. Shadow quicky turned the corner to see how many there were.

"Well…..shit." He muttered.

The street was packed with them. The walking corpses shambled there way towards them, their eyes blank and unseeing and their arms outstretched. Shadow quick raised his rifle and emptied the whole clip into the horde killing about 18 of them. He then shouldered and pulled out his magnum.

BANG!

One in the forehead.

BANG!

One in the eye.

BANG!

ones head exploded.

BANG!

Another head exploded

BANG!

Another in the eye

BANG!

One knocked on its back

Having fired all six shots Shadow quickly holstered his pistol and drew his katana then turned to the group.

"You're with me." He said to Saeko who smiled and nodded in reply.

"You four cover us." He told Takashi, Rei, Kohta, and Saya. "If any get to close too us and we don't notice it blow their heads off. The same goes for if they get too close to you. And you to stay behind those four." He told Shizuka and Alice who immediately got behind the four highschoolers. Then he and Saeko turned to face the horde.

"Ready?" Asked Saeko with a smile.

Shadow remained impassive as he stared at the horde.

"Just don't get in my way." He replied.

With that they both charged at the undead. Shadow stabbed one through the eye and thrusted the sword upward cutting the top of the skull in half then kicked another in the chest and sliced it half he then swung his blade in a crescent motion killing six in one motion. Blood showered him as it shot out of the neck of one of the decapitated bodies. He looked on in disgust then kicked the body to the ground. One more appeared behind him but before it could do anything shadow grabbed it pulled out his magnum, Jammed it into its mouth and pulled the trigger blowing a hole through the back of its head scattering blood, bits of brain all over the street. Three more stepped forward to him eager to feast on his flesh but he wasn't about to let them. He quickly drew his knife with his free hand and brought it down hard on the first creatures head while at the same time slicing off the top half of the second's skull however he had forgotten about the third one and just as it was about to bite him a gunshot rang out and it's head exploded. Shadow looked to see Saya holding a smoking pistol.

"You looked pretty screwed there." She shouted with a smirk.

"Bitch." Shadow growled then turned around to see practically the whole horde closing in on him. He tightly gripped his katana then charged the monsters again.  
Saeko slashed and hacked her way through the undead she then started moving in a whirlwind motion killing several in the process a sadistic smile growing on her face. This didn't go unnoticed by Shadow who narrowed his eyes. He quickly drew his knife and stabbed an approaching zombie the started slicing his way through the crowd at an even faster rate than she was. Saeko was greatly enjoying herself as she sliced through the zombies she stabbed one through its windpipe and brought her sword up and sliced its head in She watched in excitement as a fountain of blood flowed out of its neck and made a gurgling noise before slumping to the ground. She then thrusted her sword forward and got one in the forehead.

"More" she murmered slicing one in half.

"More"she repeated a little louder cutting ones head off.

"MORE!" she roared stabbing another through the eye then she ripped out the sword and dashed forward in a vicious hacking motion like a human weed-whacker. She looked to her right to see shadow killing at least 5 zombies a minute. Then she started slashing right towards Shadows direction.

"He will be the most thrilling kill yet." She said with a sickening grin as her sadistic nature took over her completely.

A gunshot rang out followed by several more. The zombies had gotten too close to the other survivors and they had opened fire. Alice had buried her face into Shizuka's shoulder too afraid to see what was going on. While the rest methodically picked off the approaching zombies. Kohta grabbed the Barrette .50 cal rifle out of the duffle bag Shadow had dropped and with a twisted grin aimed it down at the undead.

"Fuck Yeah!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger. The bullet soared through the crowd downing several zombies before it embedded itself in one's head.

"Whoa that's one powerful gun." Takashi murmered.

"That's what makes it so awesome." Kohta replied excitedly.

"Hey! Keep shooting!" Saya shouted putting a round in another walking corpse.  
Shadow was busy taking town three more zombies and was about to make it four when a he saw something charging towards him and looked to see Saeko barreling in his direction killing everything in her path; her eyes locked on him with the intent to kill.

"What the hell" He shouted as he shot the zombie next to him. Then holstered his magnum, re-drew his sword and prepared for her attack.

"DIE!" Saeko shouted as she leapt into the air then brought her sword down only to have it blocked. Saeko pressed her sword into his; hoping his grip would slip and her blade would slice through him. Shadow then kept his grip on his sword with one arm and raised his other arm into the air.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" He shouted as he slapped her hard across the face. She then was snapped out her bloodlust and looked at what had happened. Her blade pressed against Shadows as if to slice through and kill him. Her eyes widened in realization and she trembled at thought at what she had almost done. She dropped her sword and fell to her knees. Shadow hadn't expected this, one minute she was ready to kill him now this?

"She's in shock." Shadow thought with a frown then turned back to the zombies who were getting closer to them every second. He holstered his magnum and once again drew his sword.

"Stay here." He told Saeko who just barely registered what he said. Shadow sighed then tore into the horde with new found energy and blind speed. Saeko was snapped out of her trance by the sound of sharpened steel tearing through human when she turned around her eyes widened at what she saw. While turned herself into a human weed-whacker when killing Shadow had become a human chainsaw He slashed through the crowd so fast that she could barely see him through the blood being sprayed all over the place as well as the flying bodyparts as he buzzed through the crowd. He was a killing machine. He was methodical, accurate, and deadly. Every cut every slash every decapitation was precise and with extreme accuracy. He jumped up in to the air and spun in a helicopter motion; when he hit the ground he sliced of the heads of 15 zombies. He then took off again into the remainder of the crowd with a wild look in his eyes. As soon as he came in contact with the zombies he vanished in a flash of blood as he cut, slashed, hacked, and sliced his way through the crowd. In less than a few minutes all the zombies lay motionless on the ground and Shadow stood in the middle of them all his bade soaked in blood and not a single scratch on him. Saeko now realized her sword skills were mediocre compared to his. She was in the presence of a truly skilled swordsman as well as a merciless killing machine. Meanwhile the rest of the group had been watching as well after picking off the remaining zombies now they stared at him with open mouths.

"Holy shit."Muttered Takashi who was the first to find his voice. Shadow then stepped over to a head lying on the ground a few feet away. The head was still living; it growled and snapped at him several times before he crushed it beneath his boot spattering blood and bits of skull and brains all over the ground making everyone but Saeko flinch. Shadow looked over the gruesome scene for a minute then let a smirk cross his face.

"That…was satisfying." He said to himself. Saeko then broke her gaze away from him and looked at the ground. She had had that horrible power she had possessed had nearly killed one of her teammates.

"I'm becoming a monster…"She thought staring at her hands. Suddenly the felt something sharp at her throat and looked up to see Shadow with his blade pointed at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Takashi shouted as he and the rest of the group rushed over to them.

"I don't know if you noticed but she tried to kill me." The vigilante replied coldly not taking his eyes off the girl. Takashi's blood ran cold as he looked at Saeko. He was the only one who knew about Saeko's true nature as a sadist and if she said anything about it now either everyone here would reject her or Shadow would kill her.

"You know why she did don't you?" Said Shadow shifting his gaze to the boy.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Takashi stammered making everyone turn to look at him.

"it's written all over your face Takashi. Did you tell her to kill me?" He growled.

"No!" Takashi exclaimed.

Shadow searched his face for any sign of a lie but found none. He looked back at Saeko who was looking at the ground in shame. He sighed then sheathed his sword.

"This discussion isn't over." He Said "Now let's keep moving before more of them show up."  
With that he turned around and began to walk down the street while everyone else gathered their wits and gear and followed him up onto a highway. After a long silence Takashi finally spoke.

"Where are we going anyway?" Asked Takashi.

"There's an evacuation going on at Shintoko third elementary school. I'm going to get you guys there." Shadow replied without looking at him. Takashi's eyes widened at this.

"and surprisingly it's being run by the same guy who's been trying to figure out who I am for the last few years: Inspector Miyamoto." He spoke the mans name with distaste not noticing Rei's surprised look.

"oh yeah he's your dad isn't he?" he snorted looking at her.

"Yeah he is and this great that's where my mom is! This makes things so much easier for us now!"

"Yay!" Shizuka and Alice shouted happily hugging each other. Shadow snorted.

"Whatever. But don't get your hopes up." he muttered.  
After a few more minutes of walking Shadow spotted a hummer that was parked at the side of the highway. Seeing as they would have a longer journey on foot. Shadow immediately knew what to pick.

"Come on." he said pointing at the hummer. The group got to the vehicle and looked around it and in it to make sure there weren't any zombies

"Clear!" Takashi reported. Shadow quickly picked the lock with a paper clip that lying on the ground. Everyone immediately piled into the vehicle with Shadow at the driver's seat. He looked around to find the keys only to find none.

"Shit." He grumbled

"Um what's wrong mister." Asked Alice.

"The keys are gone." He replied bitterly.

"Well that's just great what now Rambo?" Saya sneered. Shadow ignored her then ducked below the wheel , opened up a console and started to work on the wires inside.

"Wha-ARE YOU HOTWIRING THIS THING?" Saya screamed angrily.

"No I'm checking to see if it's sick. Of course I'm hotwiring the damn thing!" Shadow snapped back.

"Uh guys we've got company!" Takashi reported pointing toward the road. At least 50 zombies were lumbering towards the vehicle.

"Hurry up!" Rei Shouted.

"Almost…almost… Got it!" He shouted as he connected two wires and the vehicle sprang to life. The group Let out a cheer as the engine hummed.

"EVERYONE HANG ON!" Shadow shouted before ramming his foot against the gas pedal. The hummer sped foward toward the undead crowd.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Shouted Saya from the back seat. The hummer plowed through the undead crowd; bodies either flew through the air, were crushed beneath the wheels, or completely destroyed by the powerful vehicle. A few minutes later they were clear of the crowd and sped down the highway.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kohta shouted excitedly. "We definitely need to do that more often.  
Shadow rolled his eyes. Saya opened her mouth to gripe at him but Shadow turned at Shot her a glare that said: "Don't fuck with me right now." She slumped back in her seat and growled.

"There's a small apartment building nearby. We can shelter there for tonight and grab some more supplies." ?He said after ten minutes of silence.

"That sounds good to me" Said Takashi while everyone else agreed with him.

"We need some music in here put this on." Said Rei handing Shadow a CD. He took his eye's off the road long enough to see what it was: Justin Bieber. Shadow scowled in disgust, stopped the hummer, pulled down his window and tossed the CD out then he pulled out his magnum and blew the CD into a thousand pieces before it hit the ground. Then stuck his head out and spat on the remains. After that he pulled up hiswindow and Went back to driving.

"HEY! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE AND ONLY CD!" Rei shouted.

"I will not listen to anything by that little piece of shit. I hate hip hop and pop. Music like that is complete garbage." Shadow growled.

"Oh and what would you know about good music? You've cut yourself off from civilization for god knows how long!" Rei shot back

"I can't believe I'm saying this."Saya said with difficultly as if it would kill her to say her next few words. "But for once I agree with him."

"So you're smart in one matter at least" Shadow muttered to himself.

"I know what you two mean. I've seen what that kind of music does to people it brainwashed almost every guy in our school into act like they were black (AN: I am not I repeat I AM NOT A RACIST. I am only applying my personal experience to this part) as well as almost all the girls in our school into acting like complete bitches or skanks. It was disgusting." Said Takashi while Kohta nodded in agreement

"I don't think this affected Saya because she was probably already a complete bitch back then." Shadow snickered.

"Fuck you." Saya grumbled sticking up her middle finger while everyone else except alice playing with Zeke tried to hold back their laughter because they knew it was true.

"You never answered my question Shadow." Said Rei who was still bitter about what Shadow did with her CD.

"I know enough to know that there is only one good kind of music in this world." He replied.

"Oh? And what kind is that?" Rei questioned.

"Rock n Roll." Shadow, Takashi, and Kohta answered together. Saya and Rei rolled their eyes, Saeko smiled to herself, and Shizuka was spacing out again.

"Hey if we are gonna listen to something put this on." Said Takashi Pulling out his own CD and handing it to Shadow. He looked at the cover, AC/DC: Highway to Hell.

"Seems appropriate since we literally are on a highway to hell." Takashi said with a grin. Shadow smirked.

"You my friend have great taste." He said before popping in the CD and cranking the volume up. loud rock music started blaring out of the speakers. Takashi and Kohta started head banging and singing along while al the girls laughed at their antics. Shadow just faintly smiled as they sped down the highway the music echoing off the buildings.

Living easy  
Loving free  
Season ticket for a one way ride!  
Asking nothing  
Leave me be  
Taken everything in my stride  
Don't need reason  
Don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothin' I would rather do  
Going down!  
Party time!  
My friends are gonna be there too, eh

I'm on a highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell

No stop signs  
Speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down!  
Like a wheel  
Gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me 'round!  
Hey Satan!  
Paid my dues  
Playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey momma!  
Look at me!  
I'm on my way to the Promised Land, wooh

I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell

Mmm, don't stop me  
Eh,Eh,Eh!

I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to  
Hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell

And I'm goin' down,all the waa-ay-aay, wohh!  
M-on the highway to hell.

TBC…

**Chapter 3 is up at last! and Shadow and Saya finally agree on something as for what Takashi said about hip hop and pop thats based on my experience in school. the way everyone acts is so fucking disgusting i want to puke. it's practically brainwashed almost all the guys into acting like they are "Gangstahs" and what's worse is that it's brainwash all the girls into acting like complete skanks or bitches.**

**Am I the only person who still listens to Rock n Roll?**

**please review!**

**Highschool of the dead belongs to it's creator.**

**Shadow the hedgehog belongs to SEGA.**

**Highway to Hell belongs to AC/DC.**

**OC belongs to me**


	4. Chapter 4

HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD: SHADOWS

Chapter 4: The hunters mark

The Sound of a loud vehicle tearing down the highway echoed through the nearby streets of the city. The hummer plowed through a motorcycle left lying in the middle of the highway sending the motor bike flying into a nearby building. The debris sliced down a few zombies wandering around the building.

"WOW THAT WAS SO COOL!" Kohta shouted excitedly. Saya rolled her eyes at the gun freak's exclamation and glared at the teenage vigilante who payed no attention to her. They continued down the highway as they searched for the building Shadow had told them about. The sun was setting in the distance casting an orange light over the city. Shadow looked into the backseat to see what everyone was doing. Takashi was staring out the window while Rei leaned on his shoulder with her eyes closed, Saeko was just sitting there with a blank expression staring at her sword, Shizuka and Alice were fast asleep, Kohta was checking his guns and Saya was glaring out her window grumbling something . Shadow turned his attention back to the road. Their stop was coming soon he needed be alert.

"Yet another day gone by quickly." He thought as he reached the exit on the highway. As they got off the highway he ran over a couple of zombies.

"Idiot." Saya muttered.

"Those things aren't going to kill themselves you know." He replied.

Takashi snickered at Shadows comment. They made a turn at the next intersection. As they drove through the area they saw many disgusting and horrible things. A couple of wild dogs fighting over a bloody chunk of something in an alley way, a pile of dead rotting bodies with flies swarming around them the hummer ran over one of the bodies and maggots spilled out of it, a crow ripping an eyeball out of a corpse, some zombies feasting on dead bodies, and many more unspeakable things. Takashi was thankful that Alice was sleeping; if she saw any of this it would scar her innocence forever and he didn't think he could live with that. He looked down at Rei who was snuggled up against him and let a faint smile cross his face. He wondered if he still had a chance with her. The way things had been going these past few weeks made it seem like anything was possible.

"mmmm are we there yet?" Asked Shizuka who was just waking up.

"We should be there in about 5 minutes." Shadow replied.

"good I need a bath." She said wiping some dirt off her clothes all the other girls immediatly agreed. Kohta blushed at the thought of that and grinned pervertedly, this didn't go unnoticed by Saya.

"PERVERT!" She snarled punching him.

"When we get there none of you better peek on me." She warned the three boys "You especially." She hissed at Shadow who grunted in reply.

"Oh give him a break Saya, Shadow isn't that kind of person. Right Shadow?" Said Takashi

Shadow didn't respond. He simply kept driving after a few more blocks Alice woke and decided to speak up

"I have to pee!"

Shadow sweatdropped.

"oh this is just fucking great." He grumbled.

"Well then hurry up and get us to our destination!" Saya grumbled

Shadow cursed under his breath. This girl was testing his patience. He was relieved when they finally pulled up to the apartment building.

"We're here." Shadow said as he pulled into the parking lot.

The gang all let out a sigh of relief. Saeko however was still feeling somewhat depressed over her actions. She didn't think she could look at herself the same way. She remembered what she told Takashi about someone as dark as her not deserving happiness. Now she knew it was true she had nearly killed one of her teammates because of her drunken bloodlust.

Rei noticed Saeko's depressed look. She wasn't sure what she should do. Half of her wanted to go and comfort Saeko on whatever was troubling her but the other half wanted to ignore her seeing as she was competition for her feelings for Takashi. She decided not to when Alice ran up to the purple haired girl and playfully tugging on her skirt.

"Come on miss Saeko lets go."

Saeko smiled at the little girl who then grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the car. Shadow watched the purple haired girl with untrusting eyes. She had already tried to kill him anyone could be next.

"She's not a bad person you know."

Shadow turned his red eyes on Takashi.

"She went crazy and tried to kill me. I have every reason not to trust her people like that only become a threat in the long run." He replied.

"She's nothing like that she has a few…problems but that's it."

"She's a sadist isn't she?"

Takashi paled. He figured it out. Was he going to make her leave or was he just going to kill her?

"I'll take that as a yes. Let me tell you something Takashi; sadists may seem like ordinary people at first but their hunger for the thrill of attacking others slowly consumes them and controls them. It turns them into monsters and most of them eventually they become serial killers attacking whoever they come across in the darkness of the streets. Based on what I've seen from her it's only a matter of time before her dark side takes over her."

Takashi clenched his teeth. He couldn't stand listening to Shadow talk about his friend like she was a rabid dog who needed to be put down it.

"Quit talking about her like that! What the hell do you know about her anyway?" Takashi growled angrily. Shadow sighed.

"I know nothing about her but I do know about her nature considering I've dealt with people like that in the past."

"Oh and how do we know you're not a sadist? We all saw what you did on the news and in the last two days."

Shadows eyes seemed to light up with fire.

"I told your friend that I kill because I have to. I kill to rid the world of the people who mean to harm the innocent. That does not mean I enjoy it. I do it because it must be done."

Takashi didn't know what to say to that. It seemed to make some sense to him but there was no way in hell he could be right about Saeko becoming a threat to them. They were both cut away from their conversation when Alice screamed. She had gotten too far away from the group and a man in the building they planned to stay at rushed out of the shadows of the building and snatched her up now he was looking at the little girl with crazy and hungry eyes.

"Alice!" Kohta shouted.

"Get back!" The man shouted pulling out a knife.

They all remained where they stood looking for any openings they could use.

Takashi turned back to the red eyed vigilante. "Shadow we have to do so…"

Takashi trailed off after seeing that Shadow had vanished. He looked around the area but saw no sign of him.

"Oh you're a good looking one." The psycho said with a demented grin as he eyed the little girl.

"Let me go!" Alice cried

"Let her go you sick bastard!" Saya snarled.

"Oh I don't think so I've never seen a girl that's looked this good before. I can't let her go before I have some…fun." he said his sick grin growing wider.

"You touch her and I'll kill you." Takashi shouted.

"You don't seem to realize that I'm the one with the upper hand." The psycho snickered before he started to back towards the shadows still holding Alice.

"Help me!" Alice cried out.

"Time to have fun." The creep said reaching for her skirt. Zeke suddenly ran up and bit the man on the leg.

"Get off me you damn mutt!" he hissed shaking the dog off him then kicking him into a trash can.

"Now where were we?" he said looking back at Alice who trembled in fear.

"Right about here." Said a cold voice right before a long blade sprang out of the darkness and pierced the mans hand making him scream in agony.

The teenage vigilante holding the blade stepped out the shadows. He twisted the blade making the man scream again and release Alice who ran into Saya's arms.

"Zeke nice work distracting him." He said not taking his eyes off the man. The small dog whimpered in reply as he was still recovering from the kick.

"Alice cover your ears and close your eyes." Shadow ordered.

Alice immediately complied and buried her face in Saya's shoulder and plugged her ears.

"You bastard!" The man screamed as he tried to free himself from Shadows sword. Shadow brought his sword upward cutting though the man's flesh and bone slicing his hand open.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he cried in agony holding his spit hand. Then he pulled out his knife with his good hand and tried to stab him but failed when Shadow planted his foot in his face knocking him back. He tried to get up but was stopped when Shadow stepped on his chest and pointed his blade at his throat.

"Tonight my mark will be drawn in your blood." Shadow said with an ominous look.

The man looked confused at first but then his eyes widened in horror when he saw the symbols on the shoulders of Shadows jacket.

"Night Hunter." He whispered before he started to furiously struggle to free himself as Shadow raised his blade.

"Die." Said Shadow. Then he swiftly brought his sword down and slashed the man's throat open. Blood splattered the pavement behind him. The man gasped and clutched his bleeding throat before he arched his back violently gasping for air then collapsed on the ground. dead.

"It's people like this guy that make me think we're all better off as zombies." Shadow muttered than looked back at the group who were glaring at the dead psycho with hate and anger. Alice was crying into Saya's shoulder.

"Saya take the kid inside and make sure she's alright. The rest of you unpack our things and get inside." He ordered.

Everyone slowly got their wits back and started to do what they were told. Takashi was still staring at Shadow in shock. One second he was talking to Shadow and then when the man attacked, Shadow seemed to disappear then reappear behind the man to kill him. The guys speed was incredible. He truly was a deadly opponent. Possible even more deadly than Saeko. Takashi snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Shadow cut the man's gut and dipped his fingers in the blood.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Leaving my mark." The red eyed teen replied emotionlessly as he started to draw something on the pavement in the mans blood. A few moments later a crimson spiral was drawn in fresh blood. (A/N: For those of you wondering the crimson spiral is the Shadow the Hedgehog Symbol).

"Oh this is so cool! we get to see the Night Hunter leave his mark!" Kohta whispered.

"It's not cool its disgusting." Saya grumbled as she covered Alice's eyes.

After finishing the few final touches to the spiral Shadow stood back up and glared at them all.

"What are you staring at?" He growled. Everyone immediately got back to their jobs after hearing his tone. Saya gave Shadow another dirty look then pushed Alice inside. After a few minutes of unpacking everyone had gone inside. Saeko was about to go in when she saw that Shadow was still outside. He was staring at the setting sun with a dark look on his face as if he was remembering something that haunted him. The purple-haired girl stared at the young vigilante for a few moments before she started to cautiously approach him. Shadow continued to stare of into the distance when he heard a noise somewhere next to him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and then looked back out at the horizon.

"What?" he grunted .

"I…I…I want to say I'm sorry…for attacking you today." She said looking at the ground.

"Whatever" he replied without emotion.

Saeko felt her gut wrench. He still didn't trust her not that she blamed him or anything but it still hurt. It was getting worse everyday. The dark side of her was slowly taking over her. Todays actions had proven it. Saekos gaze then went from the vigilante to the mark he had drawn in blood next to the dead pedophile.

"That mark…" She said. Shadow turned his gaze to her.

"What does it mean?"

Shadow looked from her to the mark then back at the sunset before answering.

"It symbolizes death. The thing that I deliver." He said.

"I thought you hated killing."

"I do hate it. But I need to kill to keep people safe. The people like him" he pointed towards the dead man. "Are the people I must kill to keep people like your friends safe. That mark is made to strike fear into people like that guy I just killed. To warn them to think twice before doing things like that. Because if they do…" He trailed off knowing Saeko already knew. Saeko wasn't sure what to make of the young renegade. He was very mysterious but that made her all the more intrigued by him. He was an expert in fire arms, an even more skilled sword wielder than she was and an expert in combat situations. He was the perfect killer and he wasn't afraid to show it. That fact made Saeko lick her lips as she thought about it.

Shadow pulled out a flask of sake he always had with him and downed some of the liquid then turned around and walked towards the building.

"Saya wouldn't approve of you drinking you know." She told him as he walked past her.

"Who gives a shit?" she heard him grumble as he disappeared inside. The young women chuckled at his comment then looked back to the mark on the ground she bent down and traced the symbol lightly with her fingertips then lifted her hand up and looked at the blood that shined on her fingers. Blood…feeling someone elses on her hands, it always made her feel…ALIVE…and she hated herself for that. Saeko stood up and sighed before going to join the others inside.

It was 8:00 at night now and the band of survivors were busy enjoying all that their temporary shelter had to add. The apartment seemed more like a hotel there were all sorts of luxurious items. Alice had grabbed zeke and went down to an area of the building reserved for kids after Shadow had deemed the building clear A few minutes after the girls had gone to the bathroom to wash themselves Shadow found that all the alcohol that had been in one of the cupboards was gone. After discovering that, a loud splash and what sounded like drunken laughter echoed from the bathroom where all the girls save Alice were currently spending their time.

"Oh that's great I finally find some good vodka and wine they go off and take it." He thought bitterly before heading into one of the living rooms where Takashi was parked in front of the TV watching the news apparently power had been restored to the city sometime after the EMP when the power plants started up their back up systems courtesy of the SDF…or what was left of it… Kohta was currently standing next to the bathroom with his ear pressed against the door.

"Cmon guys lets go see some action!" Kohta Said with a perverted grin.

"Kohta I've told you before I don't feel like dying." Takashi said sweat dropping.

"Well how bout you Shadow?" He said turning to the red eyed teen who in reply simply stared at him with that emotionless look of his before sitting down and staring at the TV.

"If you want to get killed I don't care but I don't plan on being pummeled by a group of angry girls. I've survived a lot of things and I don't plan on that being the way I finally die." He said making Kohta sulk. A loud squeal followed by several loud splashes and some giggling issued from the bathroom.

"So hows Alice doing." Asked Takashi trying to hold in a nosebleed as another loud squeal echoed from the bathroom.

"She and Zeke are playing in the ballpit in that play room downstairs." He replied not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Are you sure she's gonna be okay?" Asked Kohta.

"I blocked off all the doorways in to the building and I boarded up the windows. Nothings getting inside this building."

"That's good but I also meant about…what almost happened to her…" Said Takashi having to shudder as he said it and Kohta paled at the reminder of what had happened."

Shadows eyes darkened at the mention of that. "She's still somewhat shaken and confused but she'll be alright." He said.

The two highschoolers breathed a sigh of relief. If anything had happened to damage her fragile little mind they would have never been able to forgive themselves. To hear that she was going to be fine was a godsend to them and they felt as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

"Thank god…" Takashi whispered.

"How could someone even think of doing that to a child?" Kohta hissed angrily.

"I asked myself that everyday I dealt with sickos like that. The cold truth of it all is that there are people who have a sick way of thinking and they wind up hurting many people because of it. Your parents tell you that there are no such things as monsters but there are… they look like everyday people but when they get the chance they show their true colors." Shadow told them as he started cleaning his sword. Takashi and Kohta didn't know how to reply to this so they decide to let that conversation there.

"…more reports are coming in that Military Forces around the world are recovering from the massive EMP detonations due to use of nuclear weapons above earth's atmosphere. Governments of several countries have collapsed due to failure of power making harder for their militaries to maintain order as well as combat the undead. Somalia has been completely decimated as well as several parts of Africa. The remaining countries with working governments America, Britain, Japan, Russia, and Germany are currently evacuating out to sea while remaining armed forces attempt to repel the undead from evacuation centers and remaining military bases. Further reports indicate…" The news woman continued to report on the events happening around the world while the three teens watched.

"Whose fucking genius idea was it to start launching nukes everywhere?" Shadow growled.

"Obviously who's ever in charge of the countries that were launching them." Kohta replied

Shadow snorted."That's the reason I've never trusted governments."

"Before we get too carried away here we need to think of a plan of what we're going to do tomorrow." Takashi told the two.

Shadow pulled out his flask of sake and took a gulp. "Yeah whatever" he grunted.

Takashi gave him a startled look. "Is that sake?"

Shadow gave him a hard glare. "Problem?" He asked in a dangerously quiet tone.

Takashi gulped. "N-no."

"Good." Shadow replied." two weeks from now the evacuation the SDF has set up will end and they will pull all remaining military forces back into the sea where the whole military is now stationing itself.

"Why the sea?"asked Takashi

"Less chance of any zombies, they're stationing themselves on aircraft carriers, battleships, and sea bases as well as civilian cruise ships and any other ships they can find."

Takashi nodded." What about people who've been bitten and are still human?"

They're probably screening the refugees who are coming in. blood tests and things like that. They can't risk losing any ships or bases they have out there to the infection. There was one airport out at sea that the police force and SDF lost to the dead because they never checked too hard for any infected refugees. The countries that still have working governments are probably doing the same thing.

"That makes sense in some movies I saw the military had numerous ways of detecting people who are infected by a deadly virus. Usually they use dogs to sniff out the infected or they use some kind of eye test where they put some scanner to your eye to detect some kind of abnormality." Said Kohta.

Shadow nodded in agreement. "That's most likely the case in this situation. Anyway I have several safe houses in the city." He said pulling out a map there were several red X's in different locations of the city.

"I've been using them to store my weapons and other essentials so that whenever I go hunting I can stop by one and gather whatever I need whether it be extra ammo, an extra weapon or if I just need a place to rest after a hunt." He told them.

Takashi looked confused "I thought you only lived in that factory?"

"That's my main home but staying in one place is too risky for me so I move to different locations at times."

"That's a good strategy. We can hit these four safe houses since they're on the roads we need to take to get to the evac zone." Said Takashi using his finger to trace out the route they would take on the map.

"Good thinking kid." Shadow said nodding at the route they would take.

"Hey I'm not a kid we're pretty much the same age!" Takashi said with offense.

"Not in terms of experience with combat." Shadow replied.

"Well not every teenager is a vigilante you know." Takashi muttered

"Whatever." Shadow grunted in response as he started to roll up the map.

"Hey wait tomorrow can we stop by this neighborhood?" Takashi asked pointing at the map.

Shadow shifted his gaze back to Takashi. "What's there?"

"Its where me and Rei live and there might be some people still there."

"in other words you're looking for your families." Shadow stated.

"There's a chance Rei's mom might still be there so we had planned on going there before we met you." Takashi explained.

Shadow thought this over for a moment. He disagreed with the idea as it would waste time and resources they didn't have and the neighborhood would most likely be either deserted or inhabited by the dead. It was a very risky move for them to take. But they seemed to be headed in that direction anyway since it was nearby one of his safe houses. Plus it wasn't likely that he could make them give up on this since it was one of their original goals.

Shadow sighed.

"We can make a quick stop there tomorrow." He told.

Takashi and Kohta nodded in agreement then suddenly their faces turned bright red and Kohta nearly passed out from a nose bleed. Shadow frowned in confusion what on earth was causing these two to act like this? Then he noticed their gaze was directed on something behind him. Then he heard the shuffling of feet behind him. He quickly moved his hands to his magnum in his pocket but before he could pull it out a pair of arms draped around from behind as he felt two large soft mounds of flesh pressing into his back.

"Hhhhheeeeeelllllloooooo cutie." A woman's voice cooed in his ear before he felt a pair of lips press against his cheek. Shadow sighed and looked out of the corner of his eye to see Shizuka wearing nothing but a towel draped on his back. Shadow stared at her with his normal stone-faced look void of any emotion.

"What are you doing?" he asked his voice showing that was not interested in her advances.

"I just wanted to thaaaaannnnk you properly for saaaaaving me from those thugs yesterdaaay" She slurred out planting another kiss on his cheek and reaching for his crotch.

"This is looking way to familiar." Thought Takashi and Kohta.

Shadow frowned. "You're drunk." He stated grabbing the hand reaching for his crotch.

Shizuka giggled. "sooooo? I don't caaaarrreee."

Shadow stood up and shrugged her off him.

"How annoying." He said while Shizuka giggled as she got back up and tried to latch on to him again only to have him step out of her way and she wound up falling onto Takashi whose went even redder than it already was.

"Ssssshhhhaaaaaddoooowwww! Stop playing around and let me reward you!" Shizuka whined as she got back up and attempted to grab him again. Shadow sidestepped again and she fell back to the ground again.

"DUDE HOW CAN YOU NOT REACT TO THAT?" Kohta shouted pointing at Shizuka who was rolling around giggling. Shadow looked at her than back at Kohta.

"I don't see any reason why I should." Shadow said in a bored tone.

"Any guy would die to have a hottie like her hanging all over them like that but you just act it's no big deal!" Kohta groaned

"It is no big deal."Shadow replied nonchalantly.

"yeah it is! how can you say that?...unless….you're….

Shadow developed a dangerous glint in his eyes and he started to pull out his magnum.

"Finish that sentence….I DARE you." He hissed.

Kohta shut his mouth immediately.

"Well at least we know he's not gay…but he's cold for his own good and when he does show emotion it's usually anger or irritation." Takashi thought.

"You two try to sober her up. We can't have her acting like this." He said going for the door and just as he opened it a drunken Rei stumbled in.

"Takashiiiiiiiii." She slurred.

"Déjà vu." Takashi thought to himself as he caught her before she fell.

"Pathetic I hope this doesn't happen all the time." Shadow muttered as left the two to deal with the drunken girls. As he walked down the hall to the kitchen he noticed an open door as he walked by Saya stormed out of the room and blocked his way. She was now wearing blue tank top and yellow underwear. While most guys would ogle her Shadow only glared back at her.

"What?" He asked

"Your actions back in the city nearly got us all killed today. Because of you a whole horde came down on us. TWICE. Once in the streets and once on the freeway." She growled

"From what I recall I decimated that horde." he replied

"With Saeko's help." She reminded him.

"Until she tried to kill me." he stated coldly

Saya narrowed her eyes. "then the second horde"-

I drove through them and got us out safely." He reminded her

Saya bit her lip in frustration. "Then that pedoph-"

"I stopped and killed him before he did any damage." He replied.

At this point Saya was too exhausted to keep arguing with him due to the day's events. Shadow sighed with an annoyed tone.

"Are you finished? because I'm trying to go get something to eat." He told her crossing his arms while she stared at the ground. When he did not get a reply he continued on his way as he walked past her heard her mumble something.

"What was that?" He asked preparing for another smartass comment.

"Thank you." this caught him by surprise.

"You saved Alice today if anything had happened to her then….. I don't know what I would have done. She's like a little sister to me and it would kill me if she was hurt in anyway."

Shadows face remained stoic.

"Go ahead and get something to eat we're done here." she said walking into her room looking a little red in the face.

"Huh maybe she's not a complete bitch after all." He muttered to himself before walking away he never noticed Saya poke her head out the door way and watch him walk away as she watched him she remembered how in the bathroom Shizuka was saying Shadow was a cutie and Saeko agreeing with her and saying that he was indeed very handsome. She blushed a little remembering that.

"He is pretty cute…but he's still a jerk." She thought before retreating back into her room

As he continued on his way to the kitchen he smelled food being cooked. As he reached the door a cool feminine voice spoke out.

"is anyone there? I'm making dinner so if you're hungry it will only be a little while before we eat."

"I see." Shadow replied as he walked in the room to see a sight that Takashi had nearly died of a nosebleed from. Saeko was standing at the stove wearing nothing but a lacy thong and an apron. The purple haired girl looked up from her cooking to see the red eyed teen standing near the door way.

"Oh Shadow! I thought it was Takashi." She said.

Shadow did not reply but he approached the table and set his magnum and katana down on the table.

"You don't seem to notice that I'm wearing such strange clothing. Takashi nearly died from a nose bleed when he saw me in this." She told him with a chuckle.

"I'm not as weak minded as he is." Shadow responded curtly. "You shouldn't be wearing something like that anyway it makes you look bad."

"I know but these are the only spares that I have available."

Shadow nodded then turned back to his weapons. He unsheathed his katana and examined it.

"the blades a little dull I'll need to sharpen it a little." He muttered.

"That's a very interesting sword you have." Saeko said as she approached him. Shadow grip on his blade tightned as he approached this didn't go unnoticed by her.

"It belonged to my master." He replied narrowing his eyes at her. She flinched at his gaze.

"Judging by your skills he must have been one of the best." She told him. He nodded in response and set his katana back down.

"you know…I meant it when I said I was sorry." She told him.

"that doesn't make what you did ok."

"I know but I need you to know that I'm not an evil person like the people you deal with."

Shadow glanced at her. You seem to fail how deep your problem is."

Saeko looked at him. "No I know exactly how bad it is. I see the damage I do every time I destroy them. After I lose my lust for blood and look at the pile of dead bodies I see exactly what I'm capable of. Ever since that night when I was almost raped… that side has been fighting to take over me and every day I fight to keep it at bay. If it weren't for my friends…I probably would have gone insane.

Shadow looked at her analyzing her expression. She hated herself for possessing such a dangerous ability. And she had a strong determination to protect her friends; that he admired.

"maybe you aren't as bad as I thought." He told her. "You have a strong determination to protect your friends that is something I respect. But I still don't trust you."

Saeko felt a little better. He still didn't trust her but at least he respected her.

"You have a very strange name you know. I wonder why your parents gave you that name" she pondered trying to change the subject.

Shadow then developed a dark look as he sat down.

"They didn't." he replied

Saeko looked confused. "what do you mean?"

"that's not my real name. it's the name I gave myself after giving up my old life. That's what I became. A shadow of my former self. Therefore I bare that name." he explained

"Shadow…what made you become a vigilante?"

Shadow glared at her "That's no ones business but my own." He growled but the anger he was emitting didn't seem to be towards her but towards something else. As if she had reminded him of a very dark part of his past. It made Saeko fear this side of him

Shadow gritted his teeth in anger as memories flooded through his mind, his fathers blood on the floor, his mothers screaming and that mans disgusting smirk his glasses seeming to amplify the look of satisfaction in his eyes as he watched him cower in the corner right before he took his gun and-

"Shadow?"

Saeko's voice broke him from his memories he looked around and then remembered where he was then glared at the ground with an empty expression. Saeko knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"are you all right?" Shadow shrugged her off him

"It's nothing." He replied curtly. Saeko nodded and got back up.

"dinner will be ready soon please let everyone know."

Shadow gave her his trade mark emotionless look.

"Hmph" he grunted before walking away.

Saeko chuckled a little

"You're a very interesting man Shadow the Night Hunter. I hope that I can learn more about who you really are." She thought to herself with a calm smile as she continued with making dinner

After informing the rest of the group (as well as ignoring more of Shizuka's buzzed advances) Shadow and the rest of the party went back to the dining room where they were treated to the sight of Saeko in her skimpy clothing. Kohta and Takashi nearly passed out from nosebleeds while the other girls laughed at their reaction while Shadow rolled his eyes and muttered something about weak-minded fools. As dinner continued Shadow watched how they all laughed and joked around. It was a sight that he hadn't seen in years. As he watched them he wondered what it must be like to have friends like this. He tried to understand how they could act so happy in the middle of an apocalypse. He would just have to wait and see if he could understand them more than he already did. But for now he wolfed down his chicken like it was his last meal for a very long time. And all things considered it just very well might be…

TBC….

**well here it is i'm really sorry it took this long for me to get this chapter up but my computer was being a bitch so it took me a while to finish this. anyway please enjoy and review also what pairings i should use.**

**Spartan1082 out!**

**I do not own Highschool of the Dead**


	5. Chapter 5

HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD: SHADOWS

Chapter 5: views on the hunter

Takashi's pov

"It's been a cluster fuck of a month so far. First I found out I was failing nearly all my classes, have to watch Rei and Hisashi make out for the umpteenth time, I get bitched at by Saya again, i get in a fight with my dad over the phone, And to top it all off the world ends. Oh did I mention I had to kill my best friend? My life has taken one hell of a turn thankfully not all of it has been for the worse. Rei seems to be acting more kind to me (even though I'm probably just a replacement for Hisashi), I get to hang out with a group of attractive girls, Saeko and Rei seem to be fighting over me (except now Saeko seems more interested in the vigilante that joined us), I get a new little sister ect, ect. We all managed to sit down and have dinner like everything was still normal and Kohta and I nearly died of blood loss when we saw Saeko wearing THAT outfit but surprisingly Shadow didn't react in any kind of way. For once in a long time we were able to escape the reality of what was happening to the world and be happy for a moment all of us except for Shadow. We still don't know much about him other from what we've seen about him on the news. I still can't believe that he actually agreed to come with us. He's not much of a people person and he has a permanent scowl on his face. I may not like this guy but he's our best chance at surviving this hell and he knows where we can find our families. Everyone has different opinions on him. Kohta thinks he's awesome, Saya hates him, Rei thinks he's strange, Saeko's very interested in him and his abilities, Alice is indifferent about him, I think Shizuka likes him if her advances on him said anything. Then again she was drunk so who knows? I have no problem with him as long as he doesn't try to hurt my friends. I need to get some sleep all this stress is giving me a headache."

Rei's pov

"Al lot has happened to us these past few weeks what with the end of the world and everything. I hope my mom and dad are okay. Well I know that dad's fine since Shadow told me that he's at one of the evacuation centers I don't know where my mom is though I hope she's doing okay. Takashi tells me not to worry. I really wish that he would stop trying to avoid the subject of my feelings for him. Although I can't say I blame him. I cut off whatever relationship I had with him in our early high school years and I didn't bother to explain myself to him and then I started going out with his best friend that must have been like a punch to his gut. Now that I think back on it I was belittling him when he was only trying help me like after that bastard Shido failed me purposely. He tried to ask me what was wrong but I didn't want to hear it. And then after that I pretty much told him not to talk to me again. God I'm such a bitch! Now all I can do is drink to forget my problems whenever I get the chance. I noticed that Shadow carries around a flask of sake. I wonder if he drinks to forget his own sorrows…"

Kohta's pov

"I've gone through life labeled a nerd, fatass, gun freak, every insult in the book. But now none of that matters anymore. Now that the worlds gone to hell I am able to unleash the rage that ive kept locked within me for so long as well as put my gun and survival skills to good use. So far I have been able to adapt to this new world with few troubles. I managed to help Saya escape from the school, get back at that asshole Shido as well as everyone else who made fun of me, helped save a little girl, and many other things. And to top it off I get to hang out with four hot girls and just recently a badass vigilante! The only thing I regret is not being able to save Asami…NO! I can't be depressed about her like this she wouldn't want that. I need to be strong for her…well on the bright side I still have all my other friends I'm gonna do everything I can to protect them assuming that Shadow doesn't steal my kills all the time. Speaking of Shadow the group has mixed feelings on him and his actions and not just in the past day in a half but his whole "career" as a vigilante. I still can't believe that the infamous Night Hunter is around my age. I also can't believe that he was able to shrug off Miss Shizuka's advances without even getting a little red in the face. In my opinion it just makes him look all the more badass. At first I thought it was because he played for the other team but then he glared at me and made it very clear that if I ever said that again he'd blow my head off.(shudders) he can be very scary when he wants to but most of the time he shows absolutely no emotion save for that scowl that he's always wearing. Despite being only a teenager he lives up to his reputation of being the greatest vigilante that this country has ever known. Thank god he only goes after zombies and criminals. I wonder if Shadow is even his real name. Oh well I guess I'll figure it out later. For now I'll just see what kind of fire power he brought in that duffel bag."

Alice's pov

"It's hard for me to understand whats going on in this world all that I know is that people are turning into monsters that want to hurt me and my new family thankfully I have big brothers Takashi and Kohta, as well as big sisters Rei, Saya, and Saeko to protect me from the monsters. And when I'm scared at night Miss Shizuka is always there to comfort me as well as Zeke. I hope mommy is ok I already lost one parent I don't know if I can lose another. But thankfully I have a new family that will always protect me no matter what. The new person who joined us the one everyone calls Shadow saved me today from an evil man. He always seems like he's in a bad mood for some reason. I wonder why…"

Shizuka's POV

"Wow this has been weird month. There has been so much happening. First the dead rise then all this other crazy stuff starts happening. (sighs) oh this world is so complicated now. Its bad enough that I had trouble surviving on my own in the world most of the time Rika had to help me. Well now I have a bunch of new friends to help me out and two of them are very handsome. And one of them saved me from being raped by a gang of thugs. While I'm drawn to Takashi because of his courage as a leader as well as him being pretty good looking I feel a stronger attraction to Shadow. He's just so mysterious and dark and devilishly hansome! Plus like I said before he saved me from being raped by those thugs. His skills with blades rival Saeko's and his skills with guns surpasses Kohta's and quite possibly Rika's if the things I've seen on TV are true. Yeah I know I'm older than him but the worlds ending so who really cares? But then again he ignored my advances on him which I find surprising since Takashi and Kohta had no problems with me trying to flirt with them. I wonder if he already has a girlfriend? when he was taking a nap earlier I heard him muttering a girl's name in his sleep…..Maria…."

Sayas pov

"Life in this new world is tough even for a genius like me. I may be smart but I'm pretty bad on the battlefield whenever we get into a fight with the undead. It makes me feel so damn useless and pathetic. Everyone acts like everything's gonna be ok but it's not! The world is falling apart around us and they try to stay in a good mood. It aggravates me to no end… and to make things worse this hot shot vigilante shows up out of nowhere and acts like he's all high and mighty. He's such a jerk, always has a scowl on his face, insults me whenever he gets the chance, always resorts to attacking the undead instead of avoiding them, and what REALLY makes me angry is that everyone thinks that HE is smarter than me! ME! The genius of Fujimi Academy! How the hell can they compare a street fighter to someone like me? There is no way in hell this guy can be smarter than me. I have been topping all my classes since the 1st grade! He probably never even went to school. if what he told us is correct he's been living in that factory since he was six? How can someone who spent the last ten or more years in a rundown factory fighting criminals be smarter than a school genius? Guuuh... just thinking about him pisses me off. I hope we're rid of that jerk soon I hope I never have to see that face of his again. I hate everything about him That arrogant smirk, his stupid jacket, his strange confidence, those beautiful ruby red eyes…. WHOA WAIT A MINUTE WHAT DID I JUST SAY? Oh god I almost started to sound like a school girl with a crush! Get a hold yourself Saya there is no way in hell that you can be attracted to that arrogant stupid dark...mysterious… handsome…OH NO I'M DOING IT AGAIN! DAMMIT SAYA SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Saekos pov

This new world we live in can change you…and usually not for the best. Just take a look at what happened to the world nukes going off, thugs attacking people for kicks, normal people turning into insane killers who attack anyone living or dead, and in my case I lose more control over my dark side which has its own dark intensions. All these things have happened because the dead have risen. But thankfully for me some good things have happened for me. The first and foremost is that I have made a lot of new friends and one of them knows my secret and yet he still accepts me as his friend which means so much to me after that I developed feelings for him but unfortunately there is another girl who is interested in him and she has been his friend since they were children and to make things more complicated there is Shadow the vigilante who joined our group recently while I can't say I have any feelings for him I definitely feel attracted him. That aside I am trying to find out anything I can about him so I can try to be his friend. From what I've seen on the news they talk about him like he's either a super hero or a menace to society but he seems like your average teenage loner putting aside his kill rate. He is also well trained in the arts of swordsmanship given what I've seen of his skills I'd have to say he's on par with my father which is truly impressive given how young he is. Even I can't beat my father in a spar. my guess is that a master swordsman taught him from an early age and he progressed at an incredible speed. as for his skill with guns that is unknown to me due to the fact that I am not train in the art of that sort of combat. He told me two things that have interested me. One is that the sword he wields was given to him by his master and that is very interesting due the fact that the sword he uses is the same kind of sword that my father uses and that kind of sword was used by generals in the samurai era. Could Shadow have been taught by the descendent of a samurai general? The second thing he told me is that Shadow isn't even his real name and that he bears the name because he is a shadow of his former self. I wonder what that could mean I have so many more questions about him but for right now I'll just see if he decides to tell me himself

Shadows Pov

Ten years…its been ten years since that fateful night the night that turned me from a regular kid into a vigilante. I can't worry about that now I have other things I need to focus on. Hopefully I can get these people to safety so I can get back to my other goals of wiping out all the undead and other scum I come across. The people that I'm with now… they are a confusing group to me they act like a big happy family even as the world around them falls apart. They have there leader who to me isn't very confident in his own skills, a highschool girl that is always trying to get the leaders attention, a nurse who appears to enjoy getting drunk and hitting on younger guys if her annoying advances on me were any indication, a gun nerd who belongs in the NRA, a child who is just too innocent for this world, a yappy mutt called zeke, a stuck up bitch who pisses me off to no end, and a calm and collected swordswoman or at least she looks that way on the outside. The swordswoman Saeko worries me if she loses control again then it might cost one of her friends their lives. I'll have to keep an eye on her. But I can't give up on my original purpose…HE is still out there…I will never forget that face. it has been burned into my memory…he's still alive and in this city. I need to find him so I can make him pay for what he's done. For my family…and for Maria. I don't know who you are you bastard but Whoever you are I swear on the graves of my family and Maria and her family…I will find you…and I WILL KILL YOU…

TBC...

I'm back sorry its been so long but ive been very busy these past few months anyway this chapter explains on how the group views their new addition and how shadow threatens a mysterious somebody while he quietly reflects on his actions. anyway read review and tell me pairings you want because i'll be deciding in two chapters

Spartan 1082 out

i do not own highschool of the dead


	6. Chapter 6

HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD: SHADOWS

Chapter 6: the nightmare

Sunlight beamed through the window of his room. The boys eyes slowly cracked open as he awakened he looked around the room and saw that a mop of blonde hair out of the corner of his eyes he quickly turned in its direction and found himself looking into the eyes of his best friend and crush whose face was inches from his own.

"GAAH" the startled boy yelped falling out of his bed and onto the floor getting tangled in the sheets in the process. The girl broke into a fit of giggles at the boys reaction.

"Good morning" She said after she was done giggling. The boy poked his head out the tangled sheet his face red with embarrassment.

"What was that for and how did you get in here?" he groaned.

The girl looked back at with a smile.

"I wanted to see if you could play today and your mom told me I was asleep and that I should go and wake you up." She said with a teasing grin.

"By startling me?" He grumbled untangling himself from the sheets

The girl giggled again. "You're cute when you're startled."

His face went redder than it already was.

"Maria…" he groaned as he sat down on the bed. Maria sat down next to him

Then he noticed something else his mother was standing in his doorway. With a video camera.

"MOOOM!" the boy shouted going red in the face the girl next to him going equally red.

"what you two look so cute! I can't help videotaping you and your little girlfriend!" the woman laughed. The kids faces immediately went redder then they already were.

"MOM WERE JUST FRIENDS HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU" The boy shouted comically not noticing the girl's slightly disappointed look.

"But its not like you don't want her to be your girlfriend right?" the boys mother asked her teasing grin growing bigger. By now the boys face was redder than a tomato.

"Dear leave those two alone." An older male voice said from the other room.

"Oh come on my mother did the same thing to us you know." The woman pouted.

The man walked into the room with a blush on his face.

"Don't remind me and that's exactly why I'm stopping you. Because I don't want my son to go through that as well." He grumbled

"WILL YOU LEAVE US ALONE ALREADY?" The boy shouted.

"Yeah sorry about her kiddo you how your mother is about these things." His father chuckled while his mother pouted.

"Oh alright I want all the details Maria." She said with a wink making the girl get a full blown blush.

"Ok that's enough." Her husband groaned before he dragged her out leaving the two kids with heavy blushes.

"Uh Maria…what did my mom mean by that?" The boy asked

"Oh nothing I think she was kidding you know how your mom is!" she stammered quickly, waving her hands before her.

"Uh ok…" The boy replied not convinced. The two sat together in total silence until the girl finally broke the ice.

"Hey…do you think that…we will always be friends? She asked blushing a little.

"well of course we will." The boy exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. " You and me have been friends for as long as I can remember why would that change?"

The girls blush grew darker.

"would we ever be…more than friends."

The boy was at a loss for words. What did she mean by that?

"well we are best friends right?" he asked.

"Yes but that's not what I meant." She told him. The boy frowned in confusion.

"well what do you me-" he was cut off as the girl pressed her lips against cheek. His eyes went wide with shock as the girl kissed him. After she backed away she looked at the ground with a bright red face the looked back at him with a smile.

"I really like you you know and someday I'm gonna be your wife." Maria proclaimed while his jaw dropped.

"r-r-r-really?" he stammered. She simply nodded with a big smile after a minute the boy smiled sheepishly in return.

"Maria…I like you to…but don't think I'm gonna start acting like a mushy sap about this." The boy responded looking away still blushing. Maria giggled and kissed his cheek again.

"I wouldn't dream of…now come on I got a new video game we can play!" She said before jumping up from beside him and heading for the door.

"Fine but let me get changed." He said turning to his dresser.

"Ok…oh by the way…"

The boy turned his head to look at her and his eyes widened in horror the room had changed the house a around the was burned to the ground and the debris still in flames. But what horrified him most was that Maria was lying on the ground bleeding badly from a wound in her stomach. She looked up to stare at him with a haunting look.

"Why couldn't you save me?" she rasped. The boy took a step back his face contorted in to a look of fright and shock.

"You couldn't save us" said a voice from behind him. He wheeled around horrified to see his mother and father lying in the ruined landscape. His mothers throat was cut and his father's chest was riddled with bullet wounds.

"No…"the boy whispered.

"You're so weak." His father wretched through the blood pouring from his mouth.

"No.." The boy said louder this time.

"You failed to protect the people you love." his mother whispered

"NO…" the boy on the verge of shouting

"I died because of you." Said the dying Maria.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed the boy falling to his knees looking towards the ground and covering his ears.

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" the boy shouted to no one in particular tears pouring from his eyes. But the voices of his loved ones continued to berate him. Even with his ears covered he could still hear them clearly and loudly.

"You're so pathetic."

"I can't believe you're my son."

"you said you would protect me from anything."

"What a disappointment you are."

"You'll never be strong."

"Why couldn't you be stronger?"

"How could you let us die.

"You're a failure"

"You're a loser"

"YOU ARE NOTHING!"

The boy then threw his head back and screamed his agony out for the entire world to hear.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!""

Then the scenery changed again. Suddenly he was a teenager and the landscape became a hotel room. He sat panting from the horrible nightmare as he wondered what was going on then the memories crashed into him like a train. He was a vigilante known as Shadow the night hunter, The world had ended two weeks ago when the dead rose, he was currently escorting survivors to the safe zone, they had stopped at this hotel to get some rest then he went to sleep and…

Shadow shook his head furiously tears streaming down his faces as the horrible images seeped into his mind.

"Damn it! Everytime I sleep I have nothing but nightmares that remind me of THAT…" He thought angrily wiping his tears away. He sat up, swung his legs off the bed and glared at the ground.

"SSDD. Same Shit Different Day." He muttered.

"Hey Mr. Punisher you up yet?" came a sarcastic voice from the hall way. The vigilante scoffed at the insult. Could that pink haired witch be anymore annoying?

"Yeah I'm awake." He replied. The door opened revealing Saya in her short shorts and blue tank top. The g blushed when she saw him. He had taken off his jacket and pants and was now wearing black boxers a black wife beater with the crimson spiral imprinted on the front which now showed her his well defined muscles.

"Wow… he is ripped…I wonder what he would look like without a shir-OH GOD WHAT AM I THINKING ? BAD SAYA! BAD!" She thought her face looking like a tomato.

"What's with you?" he grunted.

She immediately snapped out of her thoughts and started waving her arms in front of her

"NOTHING NOTHING!" she quickly shouted. Shadow rolled his eyes and stood up. Shortly after Saeko ran into the room

"Is everything alright I heard shout-oh my…" She said feeling heat rising to her cheeks at seeing Shadow.

"My he certainly is developed." She thought her eyes roaming over his form and her mind wandering into a more perverted land. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"How many more of you are gonna come up here? Because I need to take a shower." He said crossing his arms. Saeko quickly shook her head clearing her mind of dirty thoughts and bowed apologetically.

"I apologize I merely thought someone was in danger." She explained.

"Yeah whatever I'll be down in five minutes we'll eat breakfast than leave so hurry up and get changed." He told them before disappearing into the bathroom. The girls stared at the bathroom door for alittle while longer before Saeko spoke up.

"well I hope next time I can see him without a shirt." She commented. Saya 's mouth dropped and she stared at her in shock.

"P-P-PERVERT!" She shouted. Saeko looked at her and smiled.

"I am a girl you know. It is only natural that I be attracted to the opposite sex." She told her.

"I'M A GIRL TOO YOU KNOW!AND YOU DON'T HERE ME SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT" Saya shouted. Saeko cocked her head.

"so you're a lesbian?" She asked. Saya turned pale and then red with fury.

"WHAT? NO WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?" She shouted. Saeko laughed.

"Relax I'm just kidding."

Saya snorted then turned away.

"Something wrong?" Shizuka asked as she walked in.

"Oh nothing we were just checking on Shadow." Saeko replied.

"Oh where is he? Breakfast is gonna be ready soon and I want to know if he likes pancake." She said

"The jackass criminal killer is in the shower." Saya replied. Shizuka then gained a predatory grin.

"well maybye I'll see if he wants me to wash is back…or other parts" She said licking her lips. Saeko blushed brightly as a bit of blood trickled from her nose.

"OH YOU TWO ARE ABSOULTLY SHAMELESS!" Saya Shouted before storming off.

"Wonder what's wrong with her." Shizuka thought outloud.

"I'm gonna go and make sure the pancakes aren't burning. Please come down once the meal is prepared Miss Shizuka." Said Saeko before leaving so Shizuka couldn't drag here into peeping on the teenage renegade.

"oh well more for me." She said before creeping towards the bathroom door with a lecherous grin on her face.

**TBC….**

**Highschool of The Dead belongs to its creator  
**

**Shadow the hedgehog belongs to SEGA  
**

**OC belongs to me  
**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. And unfortunately I'm taking another hiatus because Yesterday i lost my dog that i have had for over 10 years. She wasn't doing well these past few months and this week she was in so much pain that we yesterday we finally had to end her suffering.**

**goodbye angie i love you. i always have and i always will**


	7. Chapter 7

To all readers of my story I am sorry to say that I can no longer continue my story. With this bullshit policy in place I have seen a lot of great stories that I have enjoyed reading disappear. The staff have turned their back on the members of their site and seem to only care about themselves. While my story has no sexual content it is still a violent story and apparently having action in your stories is against these fucked up rules as well. I can't bring myself to keep writing on a site where I constantly face the threat of my story being deleted for ridiculous reasons. I want to be able to write without having to be afraid and sadly I can't do that here anymore. I might move to yourfanfiction but I'm kind of afraid that the same thing that's happening here will happen there as well but who knows? Before I go I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story your comments have always helped me out in many ways. You made this story worth writing and I can't thank you enough for that. I'll be on deviantart if you want to reach me. I'll see you later hopefully until next time take care…

Spartan1082 out


End file.
